Jaket
by reycchi
Summary: Aku ingin... seperti jaket itu. Aku ingin menyelubungimu dengan kehangatan, aku ingin bersamamu selalu dan hanya kau. Aku ingin... melindungimu dari semua hal. / RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Detektif Conan yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

><p><strong>Jaket<strong>

A HeijixKazuha story

by reynyah

* * *

><p>"HATSYIII!"<p>

Lagi-lagi aku bersin.

"Kau ini... kenapa tidak istirahat di rumah saja kalau sakit?" tanya pemuda berkulit hitam di sampingku sambil menaruh punggung tangannya di keningku. Otomatis wajahku memanas. "Panas. Lihat, wajahmu sampai merah begitu."

Aku menepis tangannya dari keningku. "_Baka_! Wajahku merah bukan karena sakit!"

"Hoo..." Dia manggut-manggut. "Lalu kenapa?"

Hai, aku Toyama Kazuha. Kini, aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahku. Pemuda berkulit hitam di sebelahku ini adalah teman—eh, sahabat—sejak kecilku. Namanya Hattori Heiji, lebih dikenal dengan sebutan detektif dari barat. Mungkin di antara kalian sudah ada yang mengenalnya?

"Tidak tahu," balasku sebal. "Yang jelas, aku tidak demam. Aku hanya bersin-bersin biasa. Nanti kalau kita tiba di sekolah, bersinku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, kok. Tenang saja."

"_Baka_! Kau ini sakit!" bentak Heiji di depanku. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kazu-chan!"

"Tapi hari ini ada ujian sejarah..." ucapku setengah menggumam. "Kalau aku tidak ikut ujian ini sekarang, aku tidak akan diizinkan ikut lag—HATSYIII!"

"Lihat?" tanya Heiji sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu padaku. "Kau sakit. Ayo, kuantar pulang."

"Tidak! Aku mau sekolah!"

"Dasar keras kepala." Heiji mendecak. "Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku mau sekolah!"

"Huft." Heiji melepas jaket hitam panjangnya yang tengah ia kenakan. Akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa Heiji senang sekali memakai jaket ke sekolah. Yah, cuaca memang dingin sih, akhir-akhir ini. "Pakai," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan jaket itu padaku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Bagaimana cara aku memakainya?"

Sekilas memang terdengar seperti pertanyaan bodoh, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku jika kalian melihat kondisiku saat ini. Tangan kananku membawa tas sekolah, sedangkan tangan kiriku membawa tas perlengkapan aikido. Lalu... tangan mana yang bisa kugunakan untuk memakai jaket Heiji itu? Tentu saja tidak ada, kecuali kalau aku mau membiarkan tas-tasku kotor dan basah lantaran kutaruh di trotoar.

"Itu ada halte," ujar Heiji sambil menunjuk ke halte di depan kami. "Kamu bisa simpan sebentar tasmu, pakai jaketnya, lalu kita jalan lagi."

Aku setuju.

Ketika kami tiba di halte itu, aku meletakkan kedua tasku di atas kursinya. Kupikir, Heiji akan memberikan jaketnya padaku dan menyuruhku memakainya sendiri. Nyatanya, Heiji justru membentangkan jaket itu di hadapanku. Saat aku kebingungan, Heiji justru berkata, "Berbalik dan rentangkan tanganmu."

Aku kebingungan, tetapi tidak menolak. Kubalikkan badanku lalu kurentangkan tanganku. Sebelum aku merentangkan tanganku dengan sempurna, kehangatan sudah menyelubungi tubuhku dari mulai tangan, leher, badan, hingga lutut. Jaket ini besar, sangat besar. Seolah-olah tubuhku tenggelam di dalam kehangatannya.

"_A-arigatou_," ucapku tanpa menatap Heiji. Aku tahu wajahku sudah sangat merah saat ini, jadi lebih baik dia tidak melihatnya. "Sudah memakaikannya... padaku."

"_Douita_," jawab Heiji. Dia membawa lagi tas jinjingnya di punggung, seperti dia yang biasa. "Ayo, kita lebih baik cepat. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi."

Aku mengangguk lalu berlari menyusul Heiji. Tentunya setelah membawa barang-barangku.

* * *

><p>"Kazu-chan, kenapa kau memakai jaket?"<p>

"Hei, Toyama, bukankah itu jaket Hattori?"

"Apa? Jaket Hattori? Ya ampun, kalian sudah sejauh apa?"

"Oh, rupanya jaket sang suami."

"Kau pura-pura sakit ya, supaya bisa memakai jaket Hattori?"

Aku menghela napas panjang mendengar berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan keluar dari mulut teman-teman sekelasku juga Heiji. Aku menghela napas. Anggapan-anggapan bodoh mereka membuatku sebal. Ayolah, apa salahnya meminjamkan jaket pada teman sejak kecilmu?

Apa salahnya pula meminjam jaket pada teman sejak kecilmu yang kau sukai?

Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan?

"Hoi, kalian cerewet," ujar Heiji sambil menaruh tas di mejanya. "Kazuha sedang sakit, sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia. Lagi pula, memangnya salah kalau aku meminjamkan jaketku pada teman sejak kecilku?"

Aku tersenyum kecil meski rasanya sakit. Mendengar Heiji menyebut 'teman' membuatku... hilang harapan.

"Oh, karena kalian suami-istri jadi kalian bebas meminjam pakaian, ya?"

Aku mendengus. "Jangan sembarangan bicara, deh. Kami masih SMA, belum akan menikah."

Heiji mengangguk setuju. "Jangan komentar lagi, sana pergi jauh-jauh."

Dan peristiwa 'Heiji meminjamkan jaket pada Kazuha' menjadi peristiwa paling populer di sekolah selama satu minggu. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan dan bagaimana caranya, yang jelas, keesokan harinya aku dapat menemukan fotoku memakai jaket Heiji di koran sekolah.

_Sungguh tidak penting_, batinku heran, sebal, sekaligus senang.

* * *

><p>Rupanya, aku sakit lebih lama dari perkiraanku.<p>

Penyakitku memang hanya bersin-bersin, namun entah mengapa bersin-bersin ini tidak juga berhenti hingga seminggu. Gara-gara itu, Heiji terus mengorbankan jaketnya untuk kugunakan. Dia akan mengantarku sampai rumah ketika pulang sekolah dan meminta jaket itu setelah aku sudah masuk rumah. Dia... sangat perhatian akhir-akhir ini.

Aku sampai tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah Heiji.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meminjam jaketku?" tanya Heiji padaku ketika kami baru saja tiba di rumahku. Aku mengundangnya masuk terlebih dahulu untuk minum coklat panas. Hari ini memang agak dingin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai jaket sendiri?"

"Hei, aku pernah melakukannya," protesku sambil menuangkan coklat panas pada cangkir Heiji. "Tapi kau bilang jaketku tidak cukup hangat."

Itu memang benar. Setelah Heiji meminjamkan jaketnya padaku di hari pertama, aku berniat membawa jaket sendiri dan aku memang membawanya keesokan hari. Akan tetapi, Heiji berkata bahwa jaketku terlalu tipis dan dia menyuruhku memakai jaketnya lagi. Jadi... jelas bukan, siapa yang sebenarnya ingin aku memakai jaket itu?

"Memang benar," bela Heiji. "Jaket itu memang tipis."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Bagiku sudah cukup hangat," ujarku. "Lagi pula, hari itu tidak banyak angin, bukan?"

"Kazu-chan," panggil Heiji, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku. "Aku boleh... bicara?"

Alisku terangkat sedikit. "Tentu saja, ada apa?"

Heiji berdeham. "Aku... sebenarnya sudah lama menyimpan ini," ucapnya. "Hanya saja aku belum yakin, dan yah, aku baru meyakininya sekarang. Selama aku bicara... kau jangan memotong, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin... seperti jaket itu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Aku ingin menyelubungimu dengan kehangatan," akunya, entah serius entah bercanda. "Aku ingin bersamamu selalu dan hanya kau. Aku ingin... melindungimu dari semua hal. Jangan beranggapan kalau ini candaan, Kazu-chan. Aku serius."

Raut wajahku berubah serius. Perlahan, aku merasa panas memadati pipiku.

"Aku... mencintaimu."

Mataku membelalak. "S-sungguh...?"

Heiji mengangguk. Tidak ada sorot jenaka di matanya. Hanya sorot mata serius dan menuntut jawaban yang dapat kutemukan di sana.

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu senang mendengarnya, juga bingung harus memulai jawabanku dari mana.

"Kazu-chan?"

"Iya?" sahutku sambil mendongak menatapnya.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi jaket? Sekali ini saja."

Wajahku seketika memerah. "Bo-boleh..."

Heiji menghampiriku lalu duduk di belakangku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya di leherku. Tak lama, tangannya sudah melingkari badanku. Badannya sudah menempel dengan punggungku. Aku sudah berada dalam dekapannya dan tentu saja, wajahku makin merah.

"Sekali saja, kok," ucapnya pelan.

"Mm... lebih dari satu kali juga tidak apa-apa."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Aku menghela napas. "A-aku juga m-mencintaimu..."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"_Arigatou_, Kazu-chan," katanya sambil mengecup pipiku lembut. "Sungguh, ini hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

_Ya, ini juga hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku, Hei-kun_.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hahaha, singkat bangeeeeeet~<p>

Ya sudah, sekian dulu fic Rey buat fandom ini! Silakan isi kolom _review_!


End file.
